The present invention pertains to underwater release mechanisms and is particularly directed to the operation of such a mechanism by a magnetic force.
An underwater release mechanism is a device that is operable in an underwater environment for releasing a load. A typical application for an underwater release mechanism is the opening and closing of nets. Another application is the release of an underwater instrument package from an anchor so as to enable the package to float to the surface.
Underwater release mechanisms are operated remotely. Such remote operation has been accomplished by using pressure compensated electrical motors and solenoids, explosive squibs, soluble wires or metals, or weights dropped down a supporting wire. Electro magnets and permanent magnets have also been used, but prior art systems including such require too much power or are too bulky to be used for the many routine needs.
Water, deep sea pressure, and salt all combine to make the operation of motors or solenoids quite expensive and frequently unreliable. Explosive squibs are reliable, but are expensive and can be dangerous.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive underwater release mechanism that is simple to operate and usuable at any predetermined ocean depth.